Immortal Angels
by FOREVERxoAxoCULLEN
Summary: Bella dies giving birth to Nessie. Edward blames Ness so he hates her. What will happen when Bella starts to star in Nessies dream. she tells about her dreams to the family. and one night bella says there is a way for her to come back. what will edward do
1. It's Her Fault

**Hiiii everyone! Now I know I talked about a story in my other story but this one is different that just came to my mind one day so here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_Immortal Angels – Chapter 1 – It's Her Fault_

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

…and then mommy slowly turned into a different girl. The same girl who's been in my dreams for a few nights now. A beautiful girl with long brown hair and wide brown eyes. With the same pale skin of all vampires. _Is she one of us?_ I wondered. And as soon as I did, I heard a familiar voice. "Renesmee, wake up," Rose whispered into my ear. "C'mon, get up."

"No," I moaned quietly. I wanted to see the girl again. But whenever I saw her someone would wake me up. Hopefully, soon I'll actually get to know who she is.

"C'mon Renesmee, the summer's finally here. You can't just spend it all in bed," Rosalie complained.

"Technically, I could if you let me," I pointed out. I was awake now but my eyes were still closed, hoping for sleep to come.

"Well I just ask Emmett to wake you up," She muttered innocently. "EM"- "NO" I screamed. Very much awake now. But it was useless.

"NESSIE, C'MON WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACKEY! IT'S SUMMER TIME!" Emmett would never stop at this rate.

"OKAY OKAY I'M UP!" I yelled and sat up straight.

"Come down for breakfast soon," Rosalie said as she leaned against the door and left.

I freshened up quickly and ran downstairs before Emmett could come back up. As much as I loved Emmett he has the most annoying brother ever. I prefer Jasper he may be quiet but he is a great guy to hang out with. Rosalie is like a second mommy. But she does have a sisterly vibe to her. Alice can be absolutely amazing. Except for the fact that she is a shopaholic psycho crazy pixie. Mommy and daddy are the best mom and dad a little girl could ask for. They love me like hell, but are annoying when they say they do things for my best. And then there is Edward. I don't know why but he and I have never been very close. He just about hates me. I asked mommy once why he barely ever talks to me. According to her he loves me just as much as everyone else probably more but I honestly doubt it.

When I entered the kitchen Alice has once again talking about my birthday. Even thou I have told her time and time again that I didn't want a big party she doesn't listen.

"Alice I do not want a big party," I repeatedly told her as I sat down and mommy handed me breakfast.

"Nessie, nothing you can say or do will make me stop. You're turning physically 13 and mentally 10. You know the big 1-oh. Don't you want any of your friends here? Like Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and maybe even Alison," she was trying to persuade me again, but even Alice can't do it. I am one tough cookie.

"Alice my birthday isn't that big a deal. It's going to come again and again probably for hundreds of years. I repeat, THE DAY I WAS BORN IS NOT A BIG DEAL!" I was very annoyed now.

"NOT A BIG DEAL? Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. The day you were born is a very big deal. It was a happy happy day in fam-" she suddenly stopped talking, as if remembering something, or a vision. But I can tell it's not a vision, she looks embarrassed.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, embarrassed, I can't believe it!

The next few things happened in a flash. First Edward lunged at Alice and had her pinned up against the wall. Second, Jasper lunged at Edward. Third, Emmett joined in trying to pry Jasper off Edward who still had Alice up on the wall.

"HAPPY DAY ALICE! How can you say that. You out of all people. Even Rosalie has never said anything like that," he snared, venom filling his words.

As Jasper finally tore him of Alice he crouched down and growled at Edward. Edward returning the gesture.

Silence filled the air as they stood there. Never taking their eyes of each other. Never speaking. Never moving.

A minute passed before Edward relaxed his position, he turned his gaze on me for a minute. His coal black eyes held nothing but regret. Regret and… Love?

**SOSOSOSOSO! What do you all think! I will only update if I get 3-5 reviews, but hopefully I will get even more. And don't worry, this is not a sad crying story. You might be a sensitive person and shed a tear or two, but no major waterworks… Anyways…REVIEW…..please….PLEASE!**


	2. One Less Mystery

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I AM SOOOO HAPPY! I can just tell that you loved it! ****Thanks so much guys. ****Sorry I didn't update earlier but I just realized that so many of you updated. I so didn't expect it so from now on I'm not going to tell you how many reviews I want for the next chapter. I will just update when I get time. But you know this is pretty rare because is you look at my other story, it has been up for over a year and I only have like 6 chapters and two of them are authors notes. Anyways, I'll try to update but I make no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight no matter how much I want to!**

_Previously_

_"HAPPY DAY ALICE! How can you say that? You out of all people. Even Rosalie has never said anything like that," he snared, venom filling his words._

_As Jasper finally tore him of Alice he crouched down and growled at Edward. Edward returning the gesture._

_Silence filled the air as they stood there. Never taking their eyes of each other. Never speaking. Never moving._

_A minute passed before Edward relaxed his position, he turned his gaze on me for a minute. His coal black eyes held nothing but regret. Regret and… Love?_

_Immortal Angels-Chapter 2-One Less Mystery_

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

Slowly, his gaze fell. He was out of the house within a second.

Mom burst out dry-sobbing into Dads chest while Alice's face slowly started to fall to the bracelet she always wore. Jasper and Alice swiftly ran to there room. Rose and Emmett followed them upstairs without a word. Moms sobbing eventually stopped and she went into the living room, while dad returned to his study. And through all of this, I just stood there. Wondering exactly what happened that day?

I don't know how long I stood there. Waiting for the answers to my questions to simply fall out of the sky. _If only._

I walked out to the living room, to be met with mom, dry-sobbing again. I sat down quietly. I cuddled into her, or she into me? We just sat there. Her stroking my hair, I wondered what happened that day.

I want to know, but I am afraid after everyone's reactions. Should I know?

"Mommy, what was that all about," I hesitated. I sat up straight as her face started to clear up and she started to talk.

"Sweetie, I know you will find out one day or another, so I suppose today is a day as good as any," She obviously didn't want to talk about it. But I wanted to know. "Carlisle and I… we… we aren't… your real parents."

That's when my world came crashing down on me. Carlisle and Esme… not my real parents? No... It just couldn't be true. Things like this only happen in books. I mean, my hair is dark brown, moms is caramel- ish and dads is blonde and my eyes are brown and mom and dads were blue and hazel but… but… dad and I love science and mom and I love… No, it just can't be true…No!

"No, that can't be true. You are wrong," I raised my voice as I stood up abruptly.

I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I spun around, to see daddy. "Sit down sweetie." I obeyed. I suddenly felt calm and just listened.

"Do you remember when you were younger, we showed you some pictures of a brown-eyed, brown-haired girl?" Mom asked in a sad, loving voice.

"Yes," I answered. "A little."

"I'll go get them," dad was just about to stand when he said, "or we could just go to Edwards room."

I had never been to Edward's room before in 10 years. His room is a mystery to me. If I ever needed something I would go to one of my other siblings. He barely ever came out of his room, and when he was away, he could easily hear you.

We made our way up the stairs, and before I knew it we were in front of his room. Esme turned the knob and pushed. And I stood there, with my lips slightly apart.

It was her. This is it. That beautiful girl.

Every inch of his walls were filled with huge posters of her.

That was it. Just her posters, and a black leather couch. Is that all he ever did. Look at this posters. I had never heard a sounds come out of Edwards room. No music. No talking. Not even a creak from his bed, or couch.

"I know this girl," I exclaimed. "She was in my dreams!"

Both of there heads turned to me.

"What do you mean… in your dreams?" She whispered.

I hesitantly took their hands in my own, and showed her my dream from only hours ago.

When I was done, they had nothing to say. As a matter of fact, nobody made a single movement throughout the entire house.

Mom started quietly dry-sobbing. She ran out with dad behind her heals. I knew nobody else would tell me anything.

So I had to come up with a plan on my own…

**Sorry! I know it is short but that is how they will all be. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And you can thank irvinjit for making my update faster! LOL!**

**!**


	3. Plan A

**Hi! I know… excuses excuses….. Sorry…. But since I know you hate excuses (because I do too) lets move on!**

**P.S. I WATCHED THE HUINGER GAMES! It was sooooo amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything…. Blah blah blah ;)**

_Previously_

_When I was done, they had nothing to say. As a matter of fact, nobody made a single movement throughout the entire house._

_Mom started quietly dry-sobbing. She ran out with dad behind her heals. I knew nobody else would tell me anything._

_So I had to come up with a plan on my own…_

_Immortal Angels-Chapter 3-Plan A_

Renesmee P.O.V.

It has been a week. But that's good. Hopefully when I put my plan into motion, she won't think of that day.

Tomorrow everyone's going hunted… everyone except Mom. That's when my plan starts.

xoxo-NextDay-xoxo

I had another one. Every night I would see her again. A little bit more every day. Today she spoke…

"Renesmee"

But now my plan begins...

"Okay Nessie, we are leaving. Rosalie will be back soon. She will switch with Mom," Dad spoke softly, as if to a young child. Usually I would be upset about everyone leaving, but not today. Today I needed them to leave. First I'll try with Mom. She should be easier to get something out of. Part B of Plan A is Rosalie, she might be harder, but she would do anything for me.

As soon as everyone was out of the door, I started to butter up Mom. Usually we would have a nice long movie marathon. We always started right away, but today things are going to be a little different…

"Okay honey, what movie do you want to watch first? Do you want to watch Grown Ups?"

"Noooo," I whined.

"Monte Carlo?"

"Noooo."

"The Lightning Thief?"

"Yes," I exclaimed.

"Really, are you sure," she asked again.

"Noooo! Let's play a game instead. I know a new one, I say someone's name and you say something that they really love. But it can't be their mate cause that would be kind of obvious."

"Okay honey, you start."

"Carlisle"

"Work"

"Rosalie"

"Cars"

"Alice"

"Shopping"

"Jasper"

"The war"

"You"

"Decorating"

"Edward"

"Music"

"Emmett"

"His muscles"

"Bella"

"Her diary"

_Yes Jackpot!_

**SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO! U like? This chapter is written in celebration of me staying at school because I might have told a little white lie about missing my bus blah blah blah…PLEASE REVIEW! You know you wanna… That button down there is your friend, not your enemy!**


End file.
